marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephisto
Mephisto is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in Silver Surfer #3 (Dec. 1968) and was created by Stan Lee and John Buscema, loosely modeled on Mephistopheles – a character from the Faust legend. Story Mephisto is a perennial villain in the Marvel Universe, and is responsible for a number of evil acts, including capturing and holding the soul of Cynthia von Doom – the mother of Doctor Doom — until Doctor Strange and Doom free her to ascend to heaven. He was jealous of the worship of the fire demon Zarathos, so, posing as Satan, Mephisto creates the Ghost Rider by bonding Zarathos to Johnny Blaze. In one story where he battled Thor, he was shown to have various historical villains in his realm, such as Adolf Hitler, Blackbeard, and Attila the Hun. Mephisto acted as servant of the mad titan Thanos during the War of the Gems, seeking to attain that power for himself. He is also responsible for capturing the souls of heroes Mister Fantastic (whose intelligence was also stolen by Mephisto), the Invisible Woman, and Franklin Richards due to a botched summoning by an exorcist; furthermore, he creates his 'son' Blackheart, a demonic entity that plagues many of Earth's heroes; and manipulates the sorcerer Master Pandemonium into gathering the five scattered fragments of his soul that were lost in an ill-fated encounter with the aforementioned Franklin. When the Scarlet Witch attempts to use magic to conceive children with her husband, the android Vision, she unknowingly summons two of the soul fragments which are born as her infant twins. The revelation of her children's origin, followed by their loss when reabsorbed into Pandemonium, drives the Scarlet Witch insane. Mephisto also tries to destroy the Avenger Hawkeye when he enters Hell to try to save the soul of his deceased wife, Mockingbird. Mephisto also heals May Parker in exchange for changing the personal timelines of Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Mary Jane Watson so that they never married, claiming he did so only because he hated their happiness (also adding that he has no interest in taking Spider-Man's soul because such a deal results in him tormenting a soul that is willing to accept the punishment because their sacrifice saved another, a righteousness which disgusts him). He also, at Mary Jane's request, erases knowledge of Peter's identity. Gameplay Although Mephisto is a separate character in the comics, in the games he is just a palette swap of his own son Blackheart with attacks that set the enemy on fire when hit. Originally, he was been planned to be featured as a special move or hyper combo in Blackheart's moveset, with incomplete sprites being leftover in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter ROMs. Judging from the sprites, this was meant to be a attack where Blackheart summons Mephisto to grab his opponent and breath hellfire upon them. Special Attacks * Dark Thunder: Shoot bolts of energy towards the opponent. Light Version travels on the ground, Medium Version travels straight ahead, while the Hard Version shoots diagonally, an anti-air. * Inferno: Summons a pit from the ground and shoots either ice, fire, or lightning upward. Light Punch creates the pit in front of you while the hard punch tracks the opponent. Hyper Combos * Armageddon: Mephisto summons a bunch of meteors to fall down. Must be in close range for the Hyper Combo to work at its best. * Heart of Darkness: Mephisto attacks with energy blasts and gargoyles, then following up with a pit that shoots energy upwards. * Judgment Day: (Can also be done in the air) Shoots a bunch of small demons at the opponent. On the ground it shoots straight ahead, but in the air it shoots diagonally down forward. Gallery Mephisto.gif|Mephisto's stance mephistowin2.gif|Mephisto's winpose Mshvsf-mephisto-head.gif|Unused assist sprite (head) Mshvsf-mephisto-flame.gif|Ununsed sprite (hellfire, incorrect palette) Mshvsf-mephisto-arm.gif|Unused sprite (arm) MephistoH&HUMVC3.png|Mephisto's card in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Dante 1.png|Mephisto in Dante's UMvC3 ending Dante 2.png|In Dante's UMvC3 ending Ghost 2.png|In Ghost Rider's ending Trivia * Mephisto's sprite in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter is a recolored version of Blackheart's sprite. * Mephisto appeared in both Thanos' stage and Blackheart's ending in Marvel Super Heroes prior to his palette swap appearance in MSHvSF. * When paired with Blackheart, if Mephisto finishes the opponent using the Crossover Combination attack, the word Armageddon (the name of one of his super moves) will appear twice (Armageddon Armageddon), since both characters use the same super move. A similar situation happens with a Captain America/U.S. Agent team, where that team's Crossover Combination would be called Star Star (Star and Stripes and Charging Star, regardless of which character is active). * Along with Shadow and U.S. Agent, his name is never said by the announcer in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Category:Mephisto Category:MSHvSF Secret Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Secret Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Ghost Rider Characters es:Mephisto